The One To Blame
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Chase has a habit of skateboarding in the museum, without Kendall catching him but, what he wasn't aware of was that now, he put Cheyenne's life in danger when he crashed into her.
1. The Crash

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Just getting a break from Henry Danger and now, writing Power Rangers Dino Supercharge fanfictions. To Claire Blackwelder and Brennan Mejia, you two are awesome. Anyways, hope you enjoy the story!**

It was just a normal and sunny day in Amber Beach. There were no clouds in the beautiful, blue sky. The sun was shining brightly and beaming down on the sidewalk, making the sidewalk sizzle. In a 2007 2 doored silver Ford Focus, Nikki was driving her daughter, Cheyenne to work. Today, Cheyenne would work her normal shift at the Dino Bite Cafe, which is from 2:00 PM to 7:00 PM.

Cheyenne was sitting in the passenger seat and she was wearing her Emerald Green short sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans and her tennis shoes. Cheyenne had a smile on her face as they were entering the front parking lot of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. This was going to be a great day for Cheyenne Rae Navarro and nothing was not going to stand in her way of having a good time. They then pulled up, near the doors. Cheyenne looked at her mother, with a smile on her face.

"Goodbye, Mom." Cheyenne said as they were hugging and kissing each other. "Goodbye, Cheyenne." Nikki said as they were hugging and kissing each other. Once they got through, they looked at each other. "Hope you have a great day at work, Cheyenne." Nikki said as Cheyenne was getting out of the car. "I will, Mom." Cheyenne said. Then, she shut the door and began walking towards the double doors that led into the museum.

When she got in, she could smell the air. The air smelled like opportunity and happiness. Just as she was standing around, all of a sudden, she could hear screaming. She turned towards the direction that it was coming from and she saw…Chase? _Good grief. What is Chase doing listening to music and riding around on his skateboard? This isn't no skate park. I should go tell Kendall. She'll put a stop to it._ Cheyenne said to herself as she was keeping her eyes on what was happening at the moment.

"Get out of the way!" Yelled a man that was in his late 60s. "I don't want him near my baby." Yelled a woman that was in her late 30s and she was backing up a stroller that had her baby in it. Everyone was making a way for Chase as he was skateboarding and listening to his music. Chase was definitely unaware of what was going on but, Cheyenne could clearly see that he was making a collision course towards...her. Cheyenne knew what she had to do. Save Chase.

She looked down at her Emerald Green Energem and then, looked back up at the situation. "Emerald Green Energem, transform me into a Pachycephalosaurus." Cheyenne said to her Energem. Then, her Energem began to glow and she transformed into an Emerald Green pachycephalosaurus. Right after the transformation, Cheyenne began to charge towards Chase.

Chase didn't realize what was going on but, he knew that someone was trying to save him. Just as Cheyenne was heading towards the Dino Bite Cafe, Chase then crashed right into Cheyenne and Cheyenne went flying.

 **(What'd you think? Please tell me in your review. By the way, stay tuned for chapter two!)**


	2. Where's Cheyenne?

Just when Cheyenne landed on the floor, she demorphed back into herself. Pain was beginning to flare up and it was really bad. Severe up her back and down her legs. Her head felt like it was hurting really bad. Unconsciousness was beginning to take over as Cheyenne was laying there on the floor, trying not to move.

Chase took his headphones off and watched as people were crowding around the unconscious girl. _What is going on? What's happening to Cheyenne?_ He asked himself as he kept his eyes on the situation. Then, he looked down at his feet and noticed a dark green gem laying there. He bent down to the ground and picked it up. The gem was the color of Emerald, Cheyenne's birthstone. Chase walked over to the people and saw that the Energem that Cheyenne wore around her neck was missing. Chase then realized that he was holding Cheyenne's Energem.

Chase knelt down to Cheyenne and squeezed her hand, reassuringly, hoping that she was still there. He had tears in his eyes. "Don't worry, Cheyenne. I'm going to help you." Chase said as he looked at her, hoping that she would hear him. Chase then got up and was now walking over to the Dino Bite Cafe.

When he got in, Kendall was standing there, waiting impatiently. She then looked up and saw Chase. She noticed that he had his skateboard with him. "Chase, where have you been? Your break was over ten minutes ago." Kendall said, concerned but angry. Chase didn't want to tell Kendall what happened but, knew that he didn't have no other choice.

"I've been skateboarding around the museum, waiting for Cheyenne." Chase said, hiding a guilty look with one of his charming smiles that he does in front of the ladies. Kendall sighed. "You know you're not supposed to be skateboarding inside of the museum, Chase." Kendall said, quite scoldingly. "Yes, Mom." Chase said, sarcastically. Kendall looked like she was about to cry.

"Chase, why do you have Cheyenne's Energem?" Riley asked. "Long story." Chase said. As Chase and the others were talking, Shelby decided to go figure out what had happened to Cheyenne, her second best friend. When Shelby walked out of the Cafe, she realized that a crowd had gathered around something. As some people were leaving, Shelby could see who they were gathering around.

It was Cheyenne.

 **(What'd you think? Please tell me in your review. Also, stay tuned for chapter three!)**


End file.
